Some Dreams May Come True
by KelseyMichelle
Summary: Pan has a dream. Of her and her secret love, Trunks Briefs. She wishes for her one dream to come true. Maybe miracles do happen..


Some Dreams May Come True.

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the characters.

Summary: Pan has a dream. Of her and her secret love, Trunks Briefs. Pan wishes for her one dream to come true. Maybe miracles do happen..

Author's Note: Just a short story of a romantic night with miss Pan and mister Trunks. Enjoy and review! :)

-------

I stood there. In front of him. My love.. My companion. My other half. My absolute everything. Trunks Briefs.

I stared at him, looking at every perfected feature as my arms coiled around his neck. Watched as his miraculous blue hazed eyes burned into mine with absolute passion. His hair so full and soft around the tips of my fingers. His lips ever so smooth and tempting. The angel carved jawline that begged to be kissed.

I could feel his sweet, hot breath on my face. How the scent was so breathtaking. My cheeks burned with blush as I felt his arms wrap around my waist so gently. The feeling of his muscled, heating body against mine was more than I could fathom.

Every move. Every word. Every stare screamed of love and affection.

"Pan.. You are my one and only. The light to my day, the air in my lungs.. Without you, I can't live. I love you so much, my perfect angel." His words chimed like magnificant bells.

I wanted to cry. I never thought I was able to have someone like this. Someone so perfect and heartwarming. I was one lucky girl.

But in our perfect, romantic moment, I began to hear a faint beeping. It startled us both. Trunks looked at me then behind me. The noise grew louder and my vision blurred.

"Don't leave, Trunks." I stuttered. I had no idea what was going on. The annoying noise grew so loud it was ear piercing.

What was going on?

I was suddenly engulfed in a pool of emptiness.

My eyes flew open as I jolted up from my bed. I looked over my shoulder and to my dresser.

_Beep.. beep.. beep.._

"Stupid alarm.." I muttered under my breath. That damned alarm was always ruining the best part of my dreams. You know, I would eventually like for my dreams to escalate into something more.. passionate.

Har har. I'm not THAT lucky.

I smacked the alarm clock quiet. Perhaps a little too hard. It went flying into the wall.

I stood up onto my feet and stretched my arms over my head to wake my tired body.

Another depressing day at school. Great.

I lazily trotted over to the dresser and mirror. My chocolate brown hair was all frizzed and standing out in every imaginable direction you could think of.

Looks like I was electrocuted.

So I picked the brush up and gently began to comb through the knotted hair. My mind wandered to my dream. I envied that dream so much. It seemed so real. Like as if I could actually feel his warm touch on my cool skin. As if I could smell the sweet scent of his breath and skin.

"Geeze, Pan. get a grip of yourself. You're overly obsessive of this guy." I said to myself.

But it was true. I was unconditionally in love with Trunks Briefs. He never sees me the way I see him though. It can get depressing. I'm sure he just sees me as the tom-boy chick who tags along with him and the other guys.

The other girls were wild about him too. But I knew what they were wild about. His looks and unimaginable charm, of course.

I saw things the other girls didn't see, though. I saw the purity and kindess in his heart. The guy wouldn't harm a fly if it were to cross his path. He was outrageously funny and a very optimistic person.

But if he knew how bad I was obsessing over him he'd probably get weirded out.

"Ugh. My hair will never go the way I want it." I stood there in front of the mirror and loathed the sight of myself. I sighed and grabbed a hair tie and plopped a half-efforted pony tail on my head.

I stared at the make-up my mother had gotten me last Christmas. Totally untouched. I didn't wear make-up much. Maybe some eyeliner. But that was for 'special' occassions.

Gliding to my closet, I threw down a blue and white tanktop with a pair of faded blue skinny jeans on the bed. After I was dressed, I went to the restroom to brush my teeth. I began to hum Pachelbel's 'Cannon'. For some reason it has been stuck in my head for days.

I'm such a nerd.

Throwing down the tooth brush, I scooted out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. To my surprise, the lights were off and no one was up. I checked the time to make sure it wasn't daylight savings time. But the clock read 6:13am. This was weird. Normally my parents are up and about. Maybe they took the day off.

Oh. Duhh. They left for vacation early this morning. Lucky them. A two trip get-a-way to the Florida Keys.

I popped open the fridge and grabbed a water bottle then went to the front door for my flip flops and my bookbag.

This was awkward. I normally say good-bye to my parents before I leave. Oh well.

As soon as I stepped outside, it was raining.

Great.

Well, it was drizzling. But I knew a harder rain was soon to come. I put on my hoodie and walked down the driveway not really paying attention to my steps. My mind had wandered to its happy place again. Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks and more Trunks. Yep, that was my happy place alright. I stumbled over a rock in the road and tripped forward, barely catching myself on a nearby mailbox.

Why do I have to be so damn clumbsy?

And bad luck. I have a lot of that, too. I hated walking to my bus stop every morning. Only because of the fact that _his_ house was right across the street from it. As well as his bedroom window. I would sometimes be able to see his shadows moving about in his room. The most tortuous part was to watch him walk to the bus stop and act like I didn't care.

My eyes wanted to watch him make his flawless walk towards the edge of the street so bad. It was hard to restrain them from staring. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket to check the time.

"6:22am? Normally the bus would get here about three minutes ago." I looked down the street for the giant yellow twinkie, but no signs of it.

Ontop of that, Trunks wasn't coming out either.

I continued to stare down the street, and a sudden voice startled me.

"Pan? What are you doing?" The voice was so musical.

"Oh. Hey Trunks."

Hang on just one second. Why is Trunks out here in his gym shorts and no shirt on? Does he REALLY plan on going to school looking like that? Oh God. Now my eyes will not be able to pry away from his perfected muscled body.

My eyes met his and it seemed he was waiting on something. Oh yeah, a response.

"Well, I'm standing outside in the cold rain waiting for the bus to pick me up and take me to school."

He laughed. Such a soft, soothing laugh. I reached into my pocket and began twiddling the house key in my fingers as I waited nervously for him to say something.

"You weirdo. It's teachers planning day." He said finally after five long seconds.

This struck me like a sudden slap tot he face. Of course. More bad luck for me! Now I look like an idiot in front of the guy I'm in love with. At least he found it amusing.

I took a step back, my intention to walk away. But I tripped. AGAIN. I didn't notice the curb behind me. However.. Instead of falling like a ridiculous fool, I was suddenly embraced by a strong, warming grasp. I then realized that Trunks caught me.

"Aw crap," I said now aware of what I did.

"What?" Trunks questioned, releasing me once I was standing.

"My house key. I kind of threw it as I tripped." I began to look around.

"I'll help you find it." He offered. We searched for a minute in silence. "So did you hear from Jake yet? There was supposed to be a get together later today."

"No, I haven't. Strange how I wasn't invited to this thing." I half murmured that last part. But I could feel Trunks' stare on me.

I hesitated.

"Oh crap!" I yelped. I watched as the key floated down a very small stream on the side of the road and to a strom drain.

"Oh man. You guys keep any doors unlocked at the house?"

I shook my head. What a miserable day. Awaken from my perfect dream. I trip twice. And now I lost my key.

"The back door is jammed. It won't budge. My dad is having someone stop by when they get back from their vacation." I stuttered.

I watched as the chills spread across my arms. It was about to start pouring now.

"Come back to the house with me." Trunks offered. And for a minute, I stopped breathing.

"I don't want to be a pest." I replied, my voice cracking.

"You already are." He grinned. How I loved that gleaming smile.

I half smiled and playfully shoved his shoulder. "'Kay then. Your parents won't mind?"

He laughed. "No. They don't care. You know how my mom is anyways. She doesn't care who comes in. She's always so obsorbed in her mechanics. And my dad is rarely home anyways. If for some reason he was, it wouldn't be around me."

In a way I kind of felt bad for him. At least my parents were always there for me.

Nevermind. I'd rather have his parents.

I followed him back to the house. His back was strong and the rain glistened on it like small gems rolling down his back. That lavendar hair of his was drenched. It looked so sexy.

We walked in, and immediately the warm air greeted my cheeks. It felt so good. I threw my bookbag aside and kicked off my shoes. But I wouldn't dare walk any further into the house now. I was soaked head to toe.

"Pan!" A high pitched voice squealed. "What are you doing here so early? It's barely 7am."

"I thought we had school today. And thankfully Trunks came to tell me otherwise." I stared down at my jeans. How embarassing.

"Oh." Bulma giggled. "Would you like me to go get you some dry clothes? Bulla left some clothes behind before she went to Europe with her class. I could find you something." She walked off before I could answer.

Trunks sat on the sofa, staring at me. This made me intimidated. "What are you staring at?" I snapped.

"You." He chuckled. "You're soaked. It's pretty funny."

I rolled my eyes and snagged the hair tie out of my head. I stuffed it into my pocket and saw Trunks staring at me again. "Whhhaaatttttt?!" I whinned.

"I have never seen you with your hair down. You look really pretty." I raised a brow at him, forcing back the blush. "I'm serious!" He said, suddenly offended that I didn't take him seriously.

"Sure sure," I muttered. I was happy to see his mother come down with some clothes. I was shivering my rear off standing here.

"Here you are, dear." Bulma handed me a towel and some folded clothes and pointed to the bathroom. I chugged to the bathroom and once in, I closed the door and set the towel and clothes on the counter. I took a moment and stared into the mirror at myself. I examined my wet hair from root to the tip which rested right at my chest.

He thinks this is pretty? I didn't get it.

I discarded the wet clothes and threw them in the bathtub. Once dressed, again, I took the brush on the counter and ran it through my hair, smoothing it out straight. I stared at the outfit.

A revealing tanktop and some gym shorts. Nice choice, Bulma. But whatever, dry clothes are better than wet clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and notice Trunks had moved. I wandered into the kitchen and helped myself to some orange juice.

"Pan, when you're done, come back to my room." This was something I didn't hypervenalate about. I was in his room frequently. Talking about stupid things or playing video games.

I set down the glass and headed for the stairs. Once at the top, I made a right and headed straight down the hall to the open door.

Once in, I took a seat at my usual sitting spot. The bean bag. Trunks was sitting on the bed recounting his money.

It was pretty silent. Trunkns stood up after putting away his money and went to close his door. He then made his way back to the bed.

As he walked by me I could smell his precious scent. It was like heaven to my nostrils.

"Pan, come sit next to me." The angel said.

Normally when he called me to sit on his bed he'd do some sort of trick on me. I stood up, but hesitated. I threw him a smirk.

"What trick do you plan on pulling on me now?"

"Just come here, you weirdo." He patted the spot next to him. I had to admite it would be somewhat intimidating with him sitting next to me without a shirt. How I wanted to trace my fingers along the deep creases of muscle on his chest and stomach.

This was agonizing.

But i did as I was told and sat next to him. Both of our feet were on the ground and I looked at him curiously.

"I have a weird feeling you're going to trick me into something." But instead of the silly grin he usually gave, he lowered his head with a pleasing smile.

This was new.

"Pan. You're a silly girl." This made me smile.

"I get that a lot." I replied, looking at his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He shifted his eyes to mine and stared at me for a moment. It shocked me, too. Like in my dream, just a loving stare. But I knew this wasn't possible. After all, I wasn't his particular type.

"I think you're amazing," Trunks said softly, his voice deep but thoughtfully. This definitely caught me off guard.

"Nice joke," I tried. But he just looked at me again. That look he gave me made butterflies raise in my stomach and I didn't know what to do. I could feel my fingers tremble.

"Hardly. Look, we've been best friends for years. You're such a cool, outgoing girl. And.." For once, HE was the one who hesitated.

"And?" I asked, the words coming out slowly and almost silent.

"Well, I really think I'm actually in love with you, Pan." His eyes moved from mine and to his legs.

Pinch me. I'm dreaming.

There's no way. No way Trunks could love me. That's nearly impossible! He picked his head back up to look at me and gave a half efforted smile.

"Not the best of news, I presume?" He studied my face. He saw the flush of red build in my cheeks. My jaw hung loose. For some reason I couldn't close my mouth. Then I saw Trunks move closer to me, in a swift and quick movement.

Then.. Something I always dreamed of happened.

His hot, soft lips were burning against mine. He kissed me fiercely, his tongue begging to enter my mouth. I allowed an open passage and our tongues danced as our passionate kiss continued. I could feel him lean his body against mine. His firey skin pressed against the small shirt i had on. His skin was blistering hot. Trunks leaned forward a bit more, pressing his chest into mine, forcing me back onto his bed.

His left hand cradled my forever blushing cheek as his right hand cupped around my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, twirling my fingers in his wet, full hair. But then, all too soon.. He pulled away.

I sat up, rather quickly. A bit embarrassed for some reason. I stared at him. "Trunks.. I.." He placed a finger to my lips.

"I know." The man smiled a blinding smile. He stood up and walked out of his bedroom. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. I tried, but failed. But he remerged into the room with his left hand closed. "Here. Something I made for you a long time ago. I had no idea when I'd have the guts to give it to you."

He dropped it into my hand and I stared, bewildered. A thin silver chain lay across my palm. Attached to the chain was a charm. The charm was a baby blue sideways heart. It was always our symbol. Before it only had meant a sibling kind of love. But it now means more. A marveled at it and immediately placed it around my neck. I stared at him in complete awe as he walked to me.

I stood up and jumped into his arms and hugged him close to me. Lifting my chin to his ear I whispered, "I love you." My heart was pounding.

He nodded and sweeped his lips across my neck. "I know you do. And so do I." His hands held firm at my hips as I rest my head against his shoulder.

After a minute or so, I leaned my head back and looked into his burning eyes of passion and desire. I closed my eyes, the image of him still etched in my head, and pressed my lips softly to his. His grip became tighter on me, and my lust for more creeped on. I crushed my lips to his, my tongue wildly running against his as he held me close to his body.

He took a step foraward, and I a step back. I didn't really care where he was walking to. I was too concentrated on his lips. But I soon found my back against the wall. This man's kisses were.. so magnificent. I could feel the burn of need building in me.

I think he noticed it too when my body became forcefully glued onto his. Trunks' hands slid from my hips, grabbing the rim of my shirt and slowly lifting it up. The tips of his fingers gave me goosebumps as he raised up the ridiculous clothing. Managing to get it off of my body, he threw it. His large, warm hands explored my shoulders, chest and mid section. I felt his fingers tug teasingly on my laced bra.

My heart was racing and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. This was just miraculous. I found that my hands, too were exploring his upper body. I traced the deep, sexy creases of his muscles. Down from his neck, to his carved chest, to his perfected stomach and to the rim of his shorts. How my mind was telling me to rip that clothing apart!

Who invented clothes, anyway. What a stupid idea.

He moved his lips from mine and to my neck. That REALLY got me going. I began to pant, wanting more. As I felt his teeth against my throat and his lips sucking my skin, I tried my best to slide off his shorts. Trunks' hands went down to my waist and to my thighs, teasingly going onto the inner part of my thighs ever now and then. But he soon sneaked his hands around to my bottom and roughly caressed it within his palms. Squeezing it as he sucked on my neck more.

Trunks backed away. I puckered my lower lip and pouted. He chuckled and turned his head to the bed, then to me. I smiled and dove into him again.

"I love you," I said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Pan. Always have." I silenced him with another kiss.

This was most definitely, a dream come true.

--------------------

Author's note: There's the story! Short, I know. But hey, I liked it. Haha. Maybe, if you guys want, I can update it later by adding lemon in it. But be aware I'd have to change the rating of it too if i were to do so. Review Please!


End file.
